


That One Where They Met On A Minecraft Server

by anxiousdryad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nerds in Love, how does one tag?, meet cute, they play minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdryad/pseuds/anxiousdryad
Summary: It started with a Minecraft server, of all things. Ned had begged Peter to hop on the one he was playing, mentioning there was a to-scale Hoth Base as the main hub on the server and Ned was planning on making a few scaled replicas of some of the sets from the newest trilogy, ( "The new movies cannot compare to the genius of the old movies Ned, they let me down." ). So naturally, Peter had to see it.The one where Peter meets Harley via a Star Wars minecraft server and Tony roasts them in the end.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	That One Where They Met On A Minecraft Server

It started with a Minecraft server, of all things. Ned had begged Peter to hop on the one he was playing, mentioning there was a to-scale Hoth Base as the main hub on the server and Ned was planning on making a few scaled replicas of some of the sets from the newest trilogy, ( "The new movies cannot compare to the genius of the old movies Ned, they let me down." ). So naturally, Peter had to see it.

It was pretty nice, in Minecraft scale. Ned chattering over the video call Peter has minimized in the corner of his screen, rattling facts off. Then some assholes decided that the newbie on the server needed to be taught a lesson, and Peter was clenching his teeth as the “You Died” screen flashed over his monitor. He was already clicking respawn when–

“Oh dude, he got them good for you!”

“Who?” Peter’s game character finally respawned in, and he booked it back to where Ned had been. He showed back up to see Ned’s character switching between a crouch and a hop, facing down a hill. Peter finally caught up and looked down to see a new player. The player was in full enchanted iron armor, coded to flash red. The nametag read “Lord_SPUD”, and the player began to bounce up and down when they noticed Peter back. 

“Ah, it's Harley, he's a mod. He said he’s sorry, he kicked those assholes for the rest of the week.” Ned was staring at something else on his screen, and Peter scanned his own for the chat. 

“Did he say in chat?”

“Oh no, there is a server discord, but hang on, I’ll add him to our voice chat,” Ned’s face disappeared, and it swapped to a voice call. The program made a satisfying bloop, and a second avatar popped up next to Ned’s.

“I’m really sorry man, there’s a rule against that,” Peter blinked at the voice. The boy, he assumed, sounded gorgeous with a voice like that, and he could feel his brain-melting at the slight southern drawl. 

“It–it's fine, it is Minecraft, I was kinda expecting it,” Peter stammered out. The voice chuckled. 

“I’m Harley, I know Ned, but you’re?”

“Peter, Ned’s friend in high school.”

“Well Peter, I hope you keep playing, see you around” Peter could hear the smirk, before Harley disconnected.

“Dude,” Ned sighed and Peter quickly sent a middle finger emoji. 

After that, Peter spent a bit more time on the server. He wouldn’t admit to Ned it was to see Harley online, but he did help Ned with his Star Wars project. After a time, he did notice Harley was on a lot when he was. Harley was constantly joining his and Ned's group calls, firing retorts and sarcastic remarks just as fast as MJ could. 

Then one day, Ned’s computer broke, and Ned begged him to go on and triple check no one had destroyed their progress. Peter’s heart sped up as he noticed Harley’s name pop onto the server, and moments later, his computer blooped with an incoming message. 

“ _ No Ned?”  _

Peter's heart sped up. “Seriously Parker, he can’t see you, chill out,” Peter muttered to himself and shot back a quick reply.

“ _ His computer broke, he had to order a new park.”  _ Peter reread his message, and before he could edit his reply, another bloop came in, signaling Harley's reply. 

“ _ Ah yes, my computer has a park in it”. _

_ “Shut up.”  _

Peter went back to building, checking the reference, and grumbled as he realized he needed a lot more materials than he and Ned had previously gathered. He jumped as the incoming audio call blared through his computer audio system, and he scrambled to hit answer. 

“Hey Parker, wanna play a PVP?” 

After that, well Peter and Harley talked all the time. Of course, Intern time cut into his nightly chats with Harley, but they had a standing call date Thursdays at 7. 

"Should I be jealous?" Ned teased at lunch on Friday after Peter blew him off for a call with Harley, and then a B&E on the corner of 24th and 5th that dragged to a car chase all the way to 35th and 6th. Peter blushed, and shoved his shoulder. 

Two weeks later, Peter opened his phone after class to see a new message waiting in their discord PM. He swiped it open with a grin, expecting another Area 51 meme, and froze. A phone number with a winky face was sitting waiting for him. 

It took 2 hours of whining and panicking to Ned before he sent a tentative, “hey” to the number, with a text reading, “ _ Finally, I was wondering if I had to send in reinforcements _ ” coming literally nanoseconds later. 

After that, Peter was pretty much glued to his phone. 

He learned a lot about Harley. 

Harley lived in Tennessee, explaining the hottest southern accent known to man. His dad walked out on them, and his mom had some previous issues with alcohol. He had a younger sister named Abbie that was his whole world and loved fixing up cars. He mentioned someone named The Mechanic that always helped him with some of the difficult stuff, but Peter never pressed. 

Peter shared a lot about himself. Of course, he left out that his internship was with Tony Stark, and the spiderbite. He told Harley about MJ and Ned, MidTown, Flash, the Decathlon. All of it. His aunt May, his visits to Delmars, the best pizza in town. Anything Peter really could think about. It was like an addiction talking to Harley, he couldn’t get enough of the teen’s voice, his laugh, his anything and everything. 

A month later, Peter jumped in the lunchroom as his phone vibrated, and he scrambled for it. 

“Oh boy, its lover boy again,” MJ rolled her eyes. 

“Oh hush, it’s adorable,” Ned put his chin in his hands, staring at Peter. “What do you think their ship name should be?”

Peter shook his head, giving Ned an incredulous look, before pulling his phone out. His mood dropped slightly when the name that popped up wasn’t Harley’s. 

“ _ Kid, got someone I think you should meet, Happy will pick you up today _ ” Peter read quickly, and locked his phone with a disappointed sigh. 

“Soooo, not Harley,” Ned drew out. 

Peter crossed his arms and leaned his head on them. “Nah, Mr. Stark has someone he wants me to meet. Probably some scientist about nanotech again,”

“Have you heard from Harley yet today?” Ned asked. MJ turned back to her book, though Peter could tell she was still listening. 

“Not since like 10, something about going somewhere.” Peter glanced back at his phone, willing it to buzz. 

The rest of the day passed in absolute agony, every buzz making Peter frantically grab his phone, but none of it was from Harley. He got caught by his teacher in Spanish, so Peter promised himself he’d send a text at least by last period. 

However, Peter didn’t make it to last period to get a chance to send another text. Some minor level gods started tearing up downtown, setting off a few off Peter’s alerts through Karen. He slipped into the bathroom, and into his Spider suit, before popping the bathroom window and practically squishing himself out the window. 

“Hey, I think that’s at least two minor parking violations!” Peter called. The two cronies whipped around, snarling at Peter. Peter shot off a few webs, taunting them. “Listen, I know its a rough day, but you really can’t park there,”

“Kid, a little less banter, a little more web-slinging,” Tony grunted in Peter’s ears; Karen had patched him into the comms. 

“On it,” Peter shot off two taser webs. “Karen turn the voltage up 23%, let's see if that does anything” His AI complied, and the two cronies writhed as electricity crackled in the air. 

“Mr. Stark, electricity seems to be a weak point,” Peter called out.

“Yeah, not for long kid, need to take out the source.” There was a grunt, “I’m sending my location to Karen, get here asap. Spudicus’s got the stranglers”

“Who?” Peter questioned, but already Tony’s coordinates were flashing on the screen. “Don’t worry about the cronies, he’s got them, just get here,”

Peter glanced down at the two struggling creatures, and sighed, before swinging off. 

It took at least 20 minutes to take down the minor god, thing. Some pissed off Asgardian with a grudge. Of course, no one gave him the memo that Thor wasn’t even on Earth, but what else was new.

“Great job kid, you good?” Tony hauled Peter up. Peter checked his hip where a new slice had found a home. He shot a web on it, knowing it would be healed by the time he got home, before pulling off his mask. 

“Yeah, that’ll heal up in a few hours. Though the suit...” He trailed off. 

Tony waved a hand. “I got some nano tech for you to play with, so we can avoid the constant tailor visits. You and Spudicus can fix it in the lab, I’ve got date night and I need you both to keep an eye on Morgan.”

“Spudicus?” Peter raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, that’s who I wanted to introduce you to before this asshat decided to bust up downtown,” Tony gestured at the minor destruction around them. “Speaking of, how’s cleanup going Janitor Keener?”

“You know, I thought this would be more fun Old Man.”

Peter’s heart literally stopped at the voice over the comms. 

No.

fucking.

way.

“What did you want, full-scale alien invasion?” Tony continued, not noticing Peter’s panic. 

A red and silver IronMan suit flew down and landed in front of them. It was distinctly different from Tony’s designs, different designs cut into the metal and different color scheme, but still similar. The entire front opened, and a lanky blonde teen in jeans, an old band tee, and a leather jacket stepped out, crossing his arms defiantly. 

“Maybe,” The boy pouted. 

“Well, either way, Harley, meet Peter, Peter–” Tony turned around to see the complete and utter shock on Peter’s face. He turned back to Harley, who was practically a mirror image with his mouth hanging open. “Did I miss something?”

“ _ This _ was your trip?”

“ _ This _ is your extracurricular?” 

Tony glanced back and forth between the teens. “What did I miss?”

“We met months ago, on a–” Harley started.

“Minecraft server.” Peter finished. 

There was silence for a moment and then,

“A Minecraft server, seriously? What are you both, 12? You work for me, and you play Minecraft?” Tony shook his head. “That's it, you’re both disowned.”

“But Mr. Stark!” Peter started.

“Ahh ah ah, nope. Sorry, you're shamed for the day.” Tony waggled a finger at him. “Go get that gash looked at and I’ll see you both at 6. Don’t get too carried away making block shapes, or making out or something.” Tony’s faceplate dropped back down, and he blasted off, leaving the two teens standing awkwardly in the rubble. 

“So, you know Tony Stark,” Harley grinned, and Peter rolled his eyes, and sat on a broken column, mask in his hands. Harley shifted from foot to foot. 

“God, Ned will be thrilled,” Peter muttered, tangling his fingers in the mask. Harley raised his eyebrows.

“Oh?”

“Well, he was telling me I should go visit you all during lunch today and make some grand gesture”

“Grand gesture?” 

Peter’s face must have been bright red at this point, but he wouldn’t look up. 

“Yeah, go to your house and in Ned’s words, sweep you off your feet or something” 

“Well,” Harley’s shoes crunched on the pavement, and Peter glanced up. “There is this really cute boy I’d like to make a grand gesture for, if he has spare clothes and some time to visit a restaurant for lunch?” A fond smile had stretched across Harley’s face, and he held out a hand. Peter glanced up at him, and a shy grin stretched across his face. 

“I think that's a pretty grand gesture.”

Tony made puking noises when the two walked in together at 5:45 with hands intertwined between them. Pepper smacked him over the head. Peter’s blush got even redder, and Harley just grinned.

“Alright, now you’re both in charge, Peter, if you need any food just have Friday order it, and if it gets tricky, call Happy, okay?” Pepper smiled at the two of them, “I’m happy for you both.”

“Yeah, no making out while the kiddo sleeps, got it?” Tony teased. Peter nodded, serious while Harley rolled his eyes and pulled Peter closer.

“We’ll keep it PG for the peanut, jeez Tony,” 

“Just make sure she’s in bed by 8, or else” Pepper grabbed her purse, leveling Peter and Harley with a look.

“We got it Pepper, come on, how hard can it be to babysit Morgan?” Peter said. 

They introduced Morgan to Minecraft that evening, just to spite Tony. 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to posting my backlog of tumblr fics, this is the first one i wrote about Parkner off a anon tumblr prompt. I spruced it up a bit so its a tad bit different but still the same concept and fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
